


[Podfic] The Trick

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Date, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Closeted Character, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Ice Skating, London, M/M, POV Arthur, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Texting, artist Arthur, closeted Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Arthur’s sister decided it would be a good idea to trick him into going on a blind date with her best friend’s flatmate. Arthur and Merlin don’t see eye to eye at first, but decide to fake a relationship for a month to stop their loved ones from pestering them about finding a partner. Their arrangement backfires when they realise they’ve fallen for their own trick, and aren’t pretending anymore…</p>
<p>A story about amusing Christmas presents, dates on skates, strategically placed mistletoe, and revelations of secrets long kept, as well as friendship, finding yourself, and a little bit of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248609) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 



> Thanks to bravenclawesome for having blanket permission!

**Title:**   The Trick  
**Author:**   Bravenclawesome  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   1:30:14  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMerlin%5d%20The%20Trick.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMerlin%5d%20The%20Trick.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
